


Barry pregnant but who is the baby daddy?

by Famsinn



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crime Fighting, M/M, Pregnancy, Sex, Who the father is?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Famsinn/pseuds/Famsinn
Summary: Barry sleeps with for guysA criminalA heroA sorta like brotherA rich scientist But out of men which one is the father





	1. How did this happend

Barry was in his crime lab speeding around because it was late and nobody was around he had been having strange symptoms.  
1Morning sick  
2 hunger  
3 mood swings   
4 having to pee every hour   
He had tested himself to make sure it wasn't possible but because he was a meta human it is he was pregnant. But he is worried with it being 3 weeks now he was wondering who the gather was.   
He grabed a pen and wrote down the name of the men he had sex with in the 3 weeks starting with Leonard snart aka captain cold 

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. How Leonard could be the father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This set in the time when barry shag Leonard aka captain cold

At starlabs   
"Barry captain cold robbing the bank again" Cisco said to Barry to the ear piece while watching the moneta.  
In the street Barry in his flash suite running to the bank super fast then got to the bank fault " not so fast snart" Barry said. Then captain cold. Held his and froze wall and got on a moto bike to make a get away Barry chased him towards his place where it was a trap but not the kind you it is.  
Leonard was lying on a bear skinned rug wearing nothing but his goggles on his head "hello Barry make your self at home" he said pouring a glass of wine red. Barry took his ear off and let Cisco know it's nothing big and pushed his mask off. " you know there better ways to get my attention then robbing a bank" Barry said while he started to strip "i know but it wouldn't be much funner and after this you can give the money back to the bank" Leonard said then took a sip of wine.   
They started to kiss passionately with each other then both got in to a 69 form and began sucking each other of and there dicks even got bigger. 5 minits later "please put your cock in snart" Barry begged and Leonard did with out thinking he needed a comdom he begang pounding the heck out off Barry while Barry was moving back and forward with his fast speed.   
Leonard never felt this exciting emotion "oh flash I'm about to I'm about oh ah cum" he moaned he did his cum hused with barry electricity inside him then Barry cumed on the rug Leonard removed his cock out of barry ass as they lay together " we best to keep this to our self if mt friends knew they would kill me and joe would kill you" Barry said " true that" Leonard said then gave him a quick kiss. 


	3. How Oliver could be be the father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is how Oliver might off got Barry pregnant while dealing with a meta human together

In central city flash and green arrow are deal with a meta human who could turn in to living oil "Cisco how this mad girl from kicking our ass" Oliver asked while trying to hit her with tieing up arrows and while Barry trying to shot lightning but she escapes by changing form.  
At star labs Cisco and felicity are trying to work it out them self " i know if Oliver shots a frezze arrow at her the Barry breaks her up with a speed punch then she be just oil at the moment while we put her in the pipe" felicity said with Cisco chearing it on "guy's did you get that it's the best way to stop oiltrest" said Cisco.  
Back at the fight "really Cisco oiltrest ok ready green" said flash "ready flash" reply green arrow and they did the plan and all went well oiltrest is locked up and Barry and Oliver are safe. Later that night oliver and Barry were alone in star labs with everybody out " you know we could have some fun here you know" said Barry seductly "what did you have in mind Barry" Oliver reply then pulled Barry into a kiss it wasn't after that Barry begang to strip him and oliver with his fast speed until they both were naked "got to say that was wicked shall we get to it" Oliver said then push Barry on the desk and started to dry hump him then put his finger in Barry ass hole Barry started to moan in pleasure whating more fingers in.  
Later he begged for olivers cock in him Oliver laughed then put his 12 inch cock in Barry's ass barry then used his speed to foward and back for 20 minits "oh Barry im gona oh im gonna cum" Oliver moaned " do it olie cum in me" Barry moaned and Oliver did just like with Leonard his cum fused with Barry speed.  
At the present Barry thought the baby will be superhero like then with his speed and Oliver's archery skills it will be a winning combo but then Barry remembered about another person he haf sex with one that joe will kill him for Wally west his sorta like brother

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. How Sally could be the father?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set before Sally becomes kid flash.   
> Joe leaves the house so wally and Barry can spend time together

"Look I got to do a alnighter at the station so I want I 2 to spend brotherly time together" Joe said as he was leaving the house. Barry and wally play a couple of racing games on the Xbox with wall winning " not that fast in the game aye flash" wally gloated Barry then ran super fast to get pizza in keystone city in 5 seconds flat "nice one Barry still hot thanks" Wally said then took a slice . He then went up stairs in his mini fridge to grab a 8pack of fosters to share with Barry.   
1 hour later wally had 4 cans while Barry only had 2 Barry couldn't get drunk at all but Wally was pissed he started to speak absolute jiberish telly Barry he a great hero and brother and he loved him he then grabbed Barry and made out with him it caught Barry of guard then they headed to Wally' s room.  
Barry knew this was wrong but he couldn't help him self as he and Wally got naked and made love. Wally had his clock up Barry's ass and Barry moaned in pleasure again without protection and using his speed during the sex " oh Barry I'm about to cum oh" Wally said then he did and again the cum fused with the speed.  
Back to the present  
"Oh Joe going to kill me" Barry said then he thought of the last guy he done it with Ray Palmer


	5. How Ray Palmer might be the dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how Ray Palmer gets Barry pregnant before he joins the legends

Barry thought to himself the last person he had sex with was the atom Ray Palmer then Barry thought Ray might leave him a lot of child support money and be a father. 

FLASHBACK   
Both Barry and Ray were in central city dealing with a mere human who shot solar radiation throw his anywhere in his "Barry Ray solar flare is heading to cc bank" said Cisco on the ear piece as Ray and Barry headed there solar flare began to shoot a beam from his eyes into the safe behind him the flash and atom thought of an idea "ok I distract him while u shrink down and blast him in the back of the head and knock him out" Barry said as there worked they high fived each other and sent solar flare to the pipe everyone celebrated with but hour later Barry had to do paper work for the SCPD in his office Ray agreed to help him but one thing left to another.   
They made out pasionintly then started stripping with both of them sucking each other cock one after the other then Ray put his cock in Barry ass without protection and pounded the heck out off him " oh Ray oh Ray " Barry moaned with pleasure "Barry I'm about to cum oh" Ray said and he did as the others his cum fused with Barry's speed. 

Back to the present   
Barry knew this was not an going to be easy figuring out who the father was so he thought to send them a text message for them to come here so he can tell them.

Name   
Can you come my office I need tell you something  
Barry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please start voting who u want the father to be you have the choice to make it a greater story


	6. Let the team know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry tells the team he is pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i haven't updated it for a while i had trouble thinking of more chapters

Barry thought how will he tell the flash team that he is pregnant and hasn't told anyone who could be the father off the baby.  
In central city Barry was dealing with weather wizard again trying to cause storms he ran and ran faster then even with a baby inside that not being affected by the speed chucked a lightning bolt and hit weather wizard taking him back to the pipe again.   
In star labs "great work barry weather wizard 0 flash 100" chanted Cisco "it was not 100 more like 6 times or so" replied Caitlin high fiving Barry " guys there is something i need to tell you promise me you don't get mad at me" Barry said as he was about to tell the truth "ok Barry we will not get mad" replide Caitlin for certain she'll get mad "ok so i done test and had all the know syptoms and well I'm pregnant" he admited Caitlin stayed calm for like 10 seconds and hit Barry on the arm.  
"Barry you idot why didn't you tell us you could've off hurt the baby you idot" Caitlin shouted "your luky the speed is protecting that baby" she said " how is possible Barry a dude they can't have kids all though while having his speed fused with" Cisco said but before he could finish catlin stopped him " so who's the baby dad?" Caitlin asked "I don't know ever Leonard aka captain cold or oliver or wally or ray" Barry said both catlin and Cisco gasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep voting who you want the dad to be only 2 votes


	7. Time to tell the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter barry tell joe iris and wally he's pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been a while i will try updateing more often i have just been bussy

Barry was ready to tell his adoptive family he was pregnant he was worried what joe reaction was going to for to things him being pregnant and who the fathers are most likely to be.   
As the whole family was sitting down around the tabel having granma's chillie with Barry have more then anyone because of the speedster and pregnant. Barry stand up and said " i have an announcement to make and you might be shocked" everyone looking at him with anticipation "I'm pregnant i know it might be strange buts its do to being a meta human" iris was happy giving Barry a big hug while joe was shocked yet proud Barry told him but wally face was gasp he thought "oh crap i'm father aren't i".   
"So who the father Barry" joe asked Barry was worried if he said them joe would kill them "well i don't there are 4 possobiltys" he said joe gasped but knew he would stand by Barry no matter what and made sure he did the right thing.  
Later that iris grabbed barry was about to make him spill the beans but there then was a meta human crissis so barry ran.  
"I will find out who they are Barry" iris said as Barry ran


	8. Time to tell the daddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry let oliver leanard ray know they might be the father with wally already knowing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been I've been busy

Barry was getting to pick up thebphone and call Oliver Leonard and Ray. he was wondering whether tovtext or call he went with text Hey olly leonard ray Rember that night after sex Well u might be the father of the baby I'm gonna have along with 3 other guys Sorry Barry.  
Oliver reaction was "I'm gonna be a dad yes i really need to use protection more" Leonard "how about that me a father along 3 other guys well that makes things less awkward: Ray just fainted Barry then got text back from them Oliver ♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️ Leonard sent kissy face Ray sent smily face Barry was happy they were ok with it just wants to know who the fathet is and the mabey to help him raise it.  
Who is the father keep voting and i chose in the next 2 chapters


End file.
